Ultimo dia de vacaciones
by Mariposadecristal98
Summary: Mañana vuelve Randy a la escuela, mas no sin antes tener una ultima pelea con McFist este verano; pero algo sale mal y es capturado, pero una chica lo libera y ella se convierte en otra pequeña piedrilla en el zapato de McFist y del hechicero; ella se les unirá a nuestro héroe y a su mejor amigo en sus bromas y en sus peleas, aunque ella no sepa aun quien es el ninja.


**_"Ultimo día de vacaciones"_**

Ya ha pasado un año desde que Randy fue elegido para ser el Ninja; hoy era el último día de vacaciones, mañana habría que regresar a la misma rutina de tratar de ser un héroe y un estudiante al mismo tiempo y eso no le emocionaba tanto al chico. Lo bueno, era que este planeaba pasar el día entero en casa de su mejor amigo, Howard, jugando al derribatumbas (justo como lo hizo en todo el verano)

-Si Howard, ya te dije que si voy a llegar- dijo Randy hablando por el teléfono – Nada va a evitar que pase este día con mi mejor amigo.

-Eso espero- respondió Howard- todo el verano te la pasaste queriéndome aplicar el "N.N.V."

-Lose, lose; pero hoy no, o, ¿acaso no confías en mi?-

-Tú solo llega Cunningham- Colgó

El peli morado tenía su mochila llena por todos sus juegos del derribatumbas, el Ninja Nomicon y de su máscara; bajo las escaleras de su casa, cerró la puerta y se fue. A la mitad del camino, la cadena de su bicicleta se soltó, sin nada más que hacer, tuvo que irse caminando; durante su caminar comenzó a pensar, ¿Qué pasaría mañana?, tendría que organizarse para que no le fuera tan mal en la escuela (como el año pasado), sin embargo no podía dejar de entrenar, ni de luchar por tratar de convertirse en un alumno ejemplar, ¿Qué podría hacer?; pero volvió en si cuando un vehículo hizo sonar el claxon para que Randy se quitara, era una limosina de McFist con un pasajero que él no había visto antes, desgraciadamente, no pudo verlo bien.

-¿McFist tiene visitas?- se pregunto a si mismo.- será mejor asegurarme si no está planeando algo nuevo, aunque… tengo que llegar con Howard- dijo mientras miraba su reloj.-Bueno será solo un vistazo- exclamo mientras se ponía en la máscara.

-Señor McFist, su visita ha llegado- Dijo la Robo-Secretaria a través de la grabadora.

-Dígale que espere afuera- Respondió McFist.- No se qué voy a hacer Viceroy; ¿Qué me ven cara de niñera o qué?

-Señor, su hermana le pidió un favor, que a mi parecer no es tan difícil- contesto Viceroy.

-¡Ya se!, es solo que ya tengo suficiente con el muchacho de mi esposa, lo último que quiero es otro adolescente a mi cuidado

-Ya han pasado años desde que se vieron por última vez, seguramente ha crecido… emocionalmente.-

-Eso espero, por cierto, tu tendrás que ayudarme con esto-

-Pero... ¿Por qué?- replico su empleado.

-¡porque soy tu jefe y debes hacer lo que yo digo!- grito.

De pronto, se escucho una alarma en la oficina, llamando la atención de todos en el edificio.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto McFist

-Es la alarma detecta Ninjas- respondió Viceroy- lo coloque porque me pregunte, ¿Por qué a nadie se le ocurrió poner una alarma? Teniendo en mente que el Ninja ya se ha infiltrado aquí varias veces.

-¡Genial! Eso no me lo esperaba- se quejo Randy, quien estaba escondido en el techo escuchando todo.

No tuvo de otra y se lanzo frente a McFist

-¡Ninja!

-¡McFist!

-Claro, nadie se sorprende de ver a Viceroy- dijo el científico

-¡Robo-Simios! ¡Ataquen!

Cientos de Robo-Simios aparecieron rodeando al ninja. Nuestro héroe saco su espada, listo para pelear; pero… una pesada cadena cayó encima del joven, haciéndolo caer dejándolo atrapado, trato de quitársela, pero al tocarla, sintió choques eléctricos en su mano, haciendo que la quitara.

-"Electri-cadena anti ninjas" soy todo un genio malvado- dijo Viceroy sintiéndose orgulloso.

-Jajajajaja- Rio malvadamente McFist – no puedo creer lo fácil que fue; finalmente, atrape al ninja.

-¿"Usted" atrapo?- replico el empleado.

-Si- contesto el villano mientras movía su mano hacia el ninja durante… 20 segundos.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Por qué nunca me dejas disfrutar el momento Viceroy?

-¿Qué momento?- se escucho una aguda voz detrás, haciendo saltar a McFist

-¡Rita!- exclamo sorprendido el villano.- dije que esperaras afuera

-Sí, pero después de que se escuchara la alarma, tu robo-secretaria vino corriendo y yo la seguí; ¡hola Viceroy!- saludo la chica, mientras que este respondía moviendo la mano- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí chicos?

-¡Nada!- grito McFist nervioso tratando de esconder al prisionero, colocándose frente a él- no estamos haciendo nada, ¿Por qué estaríamos haciendo algo?, solo estamos trabajando, ¡trabajando duro como siempre! ¡Sí!, Jejeje, ¿P-por qué me estas interrogando?

-No te interrogo- respondió la joven acercándose al hombre grande- déjame ver

-¿Por qué?- exclamo sonriendo evitándole el paso a Rita.

-¿Por qué? ¿P-por qué no?- pregunto tratando de pasar.

Los dos comenzaron a chocar y a empujarse, tratando de avanzar, mientras Randy se movía para evitar que McFist lo pisara; finalmente, la chica se movió rápidamente de un lado a otro burlando al hombre, haciendo que se callera, logrando poder ver al Ninja.

Randy la vio, la chica tenia ojos azules, una cabellera rubia que le llegaba hasta la cintura, adornada con broches, traía puesta una blusa blanca con mangas negras, una falda de mezclilla, calcetas blancas y converse, sin mencionar que tenia piercings en ambas orejas.

Rita se le quedo viendo al ninja completamente paralizada durante medio minuto, cuando volvió en sí, camino hacia McFist, con una cara amenazadora.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Pregunto enojada.

-Bueno, estaba sentado comiendo McConfitos pensando en la empresa y…- Pero el villano se vio interrumpido.

-¡No McFist! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! – replico la rubia.

-¡McFist me atrapó en esta cadena electrizada para deshacerse de mi, así como lo estuvo intentando desde siempre!- grito el ninja

-¿Es eso cierto?- pregunto Rita con una voz temblorosa

-Bueno… tal vez, pero ha sido por el bien de la empresa y de la ciudad porque...- tartamudeó- Viceroy ayúdame.

-Lo siento señor, pero en esta pelea no me conviene meterme- respondió.

-Pero Rita yo…

La chica respirando hondo y camino hacia el ninja.

-Apaguen esta cosa -dijo Rita refiriéndose a la cadena, haciendo que Viceroy la obedeciera- perdónalo, aunque sea solo esta vez – le dijo al héroe mientras le quitaba la cadena.

-¡Rita! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- grito McFist

-¿Todavía piensas enojarte, después de que yo me enterara de tu verdad en mi primer día viviendo contigo?-Respondió

-¡Yo soy tu tío! Y ahora que empieces a estar viviendo aquí, tendrás que estar obedeciendo, sin importar las maldades que yo haga.

Randy al ser liberado, iba a sacar su espada porque al grito de McFist hacia su sobrina, los robo-simios fueron corriendo hacia ellos; pero pensando de una forma más rápida, tomó a la chica de la cintura, lanzo su bufanda hacia un tubo en el techo, saltaron por una ventana y salieron de ahí.

-¡Ninjaaa! – se escucho el grito por el edificio.

-¡Wow!, mi tío es el villano aquí, eso no lo veía venir- dijo la chica recuperando el equilibrio cuando el ninja la soltó

- Si, intente decírselo a la ciudad una vez pero… no salió bien- dijo Randy

-Oye enserio, lamento lo que paso hace un momento, ¿no te lastimaron o si?

- No, no te preocupes, siempre es lo mismo, solo que siempre hay algún motivo diferente que me salva cuando el logra atraparme.

-Jejeje

- Oh, y hablando de eso, gracias…p-por liberarme- dijo el muchacho, sintiéndose sonrojado.

-Ni me lo agradezcas, fue lo menos que podía hacer

Al terminar la frase, los dos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos con una péqueña sonrisa formándose en sus bocas; pero el momento se vio interrumpido cuando se escucho un grito de McFist llamando a la rubia.

-Bueno… creo que debo volver- dijo Rita

-Claro, y… gracias de nuevo por salvarme- respondió el héroe

-De nada

Aunque el héroe no pudo resistirse a una pregunta que se le ocurrió en el momento

-¿Puedo verte de nuevo?- grito cuando la rubia se dio vuelta para retirarse

-¡Mañana entro a la secundaria Norsville, búscame allá! ¡Solo asegúrate de que no sea durante clases!- respondió entre risas, y se fue.

Randy se que quedo paralizado, ella iba a estar en la misma escuela que él, la vería todos los días; se comenzó a sentir raro, feliz, pero raro; "que extraño" pensaba. Pero luego se acordó de algo que había olvidado por completo.

-Howard.


End file.
